Alive and Kicking
by riversonng
Summary: AU post 6x05 Spoilers "Richard Castle lives in New York with his wife Senator Beckett and their three children." one shot


**Alive and Kicking**

* * *

Not long after having their first born, a little boy with Castle's ocean blue eyes, they welcomed a second baby boy who inherited his father's traits too. The little Castle family were content with their lives, living in Castle's loft. Mother had moved out a few years back, deciding it was finally time to give the family some space. Alexis hadn't moved back in since she'd moved out with Pi years ago. As much as Castle hated to admit it, his daughter had been right all along and she was happy with Pi.

Landon, their oldest was a little over 4 and extremely curious. He would always ask 'why' and Castle always managed to come up with some crazy story that would amaze the little boy. Liam was a little bit more shy, Lanie would often say, "That child is a momma's boy."

It was a cold autumn morning, Ryan and Jenny were coming over to drop off their little girl, Adalyn. "I still can't believe you agreed to this." Beckett murmured. Not that she didm't like Adalyn, she actually loved her goddaughter to death, it was just that Castle had gotten a last minute call about a book meeting that would keep him busy for the whole day.

Beckett knew she could do it on her own, she could manage her two young's boys but she wasn't sure how she'd manage with Adalyn along. She was six and trouble. Ryan and Jenny never understood why, but their daughter happened to be a wild child.

It was a few months later, when Castle and Beckett lay in bed together that the subject came up again. Their boys were tucked into bed and they were exhausted. It had taken Beckett twice the time it normally did to get Liam to bed, after Castle had the genius idea of feeding the boys sweets before going to bed. Landon had been easier to put down but Liam wouldn't go to bed.

Castle was passing his hand through his wife's hair, "I want another one."

Beckett looked up to him, "Seriously?"

"Yes, I want another one. A little girl with your noses and your smile."

They didn't succeed until the next year. That morning, Beckett was getting the boys ready for the babysitter when she noticed it. The first signs. She was late. Kate couldn't hide the smile that formed against her lips, they were having another baby she could feel it.

"Mommy!" Landon waved at his mom. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes bud, I'm coming right over." Landon put his foot on his mom's lap and she tied his shoe.

"Daddy showed me but I forgot." He pouted.

"It's fine, you'll learn again." She ruffled his hair.

Kate picked up Liam from the floor and took a hold of Landon's hand and walked out of the apartment. Castle was out for a few days for another book tour. He was promoting his new book that would be coming out soon which caused him to be absent a few days a week.

She waited a few days, she wanted to be sure. She was going to tell him when he came back from the book promotion. She had planned a lovely dinner, she'd even managed to get Lanie to babysit.

"I'm gonna need the practice if Espo and I are gonna want to get our move on," she'd joke.

She made it home early and managed to plan everything. She'd phoned Castle earlier and he'd promised to be there in time. Kate was pacing around the kitchen, doing the final touches to the kitchen table when she felt it.

For a moment, the pain felt familiar. Then the cramps became more intense and Kate put the pieces together. She fell to the floor and tried her best to keep calm. She was going to be okay.

The spotting was normal, they'd told her in her previous pregnancies and she thought this one was no different. Oh how wrong could she be.

Kate stayed for a few minutes on the ground and waited for the cramps to pass. When they became tolerable, she picked up her keys and phone and walked out. She shouldn't be doing this but she had no other choice. Castle wouldn't be here for another two hours and she couldn't wait.

It took her 45 minutes until a doctor came to see her. She had sad eyes and Kate knew it, she had lost.

"I'm so very sorry." The lady told her.

Kate wouldn't cry. She was strong, she wouldn't break down ,not here. And she didn't. She kept the most serious face she could and listened at the doctor who was explaining to her the procedure.

Castle would be devastated, even if he didn't know. She knew it would break him just as much as it was breaking her.

It wasn't until later that she phoned Lanie and asked her to keep the boys overnight. Lanie, thought it was for the sexual benefits but Kate didn't have the guts to tell her friend what had happened.

"Thank you Lanie," Her voice broke a little.

The next phone call would be the worse. Castle had probably arrived by now. She dialled his number and waited.

"Kate, where are you?" He answered.

She stayed silent for a moment. She took a deep breath, "Castle." She whispered.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" She told him everything. Well, almost everything. She told him she was in the hospital, the boys were with Lanie and she repeated several times that she was sorry.

It took some time for Castle to accept the news but he stayed by his wife's side every day. They had agreed not to mention this to anyone.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone," He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"All that matters is that you're here now." She forced a smile. "Now, take me home Castle."

Beckett had called in sick the next day and picked up the boys from Lanie's. She might have lost one child, but she held on to the fact that she had two amazing boys at home, whom she loved with all her heart.

The Castle family spent their days in pyjamas building forts and watching disney movies. It was everything they wanted, their little family.

Kate didn't talk about it.

Castle didn't talk about it.

They just went on about their daily routine as if it had never happened. It was too painful for them to talk about it.

It wasn't until a few years later that the subject was brought up again. But it wasn't Castle who'd started the conversation. They were laying on the couch, watching a marathon of Temptation Lane when Kate looked at her husband, "Let's do it again."

Castle looked at his wife, confused for a moment. "I want us to have another baby."

Castle smiled and kissed his wife with passion.

It was on Landon's 8th birthday that Kate found out. She didn't wait to tell Castle, she was just ecstatic of having another child. She was ready, they both were.

Castle kept telling her they would have a girl this time, he was sure of it. Kate had a feeling it would be a boy, she didn't know why she just did. Castle would bug her and say "Your mother instincts are rusted."

6 months later, they welcomed, even if she was a little premature, baby Jamie Johanna Castle.

"I promise Castle, that she will be the youngest because I am not doing this again." She joked.

Castle smiled, "You don't have to worry about that. Remember that case all those years ago? With the weird guy from the future?"

"Oh I remember." She smiled and looked down at her baby girl. This is what she had always wanted, a family. Kate Beckett had a husband who loved her, a wonderful step daughter and three beautiful children. She couldn't picture her life any other way.

_Richard Castle lives in New York, with his wife, senator Beckett and their three children._


End file.
